


A Picnic and an Oath

by tigereyes45



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: A few years after the events of season three's finale Jenkins invites Cassandra out for a picnic.Written for pencornielius on tumblr.There are not enough stories about this couple so I am working on writing some. If you hace any requests feel free to ask. Pencornielius wanted one about a picnic and I hope you enjoy this story Pencornielius.





	

Jenkins had everything ready and in place for today. Today was the day he would move on from the past. Or so he told himself. It was a way to build up to it. If he psyched himself up enough perhaps this would go smoothly and his nerves would remain reigned in. Jenkins rolls up the sleeves on his plaid long sleeve, button up. He was wearing a set of clothes he had not bothered trying on in a very long time.

The shirt matched with a pair of blue jeans that Colonel Eve had gotten for him were all he wore today. It was an odd feeling, being out of his suit. However odd it was he would deal with it and let it be for today. For today was an odd day in and of itself. A strange, strange day indeed. The Hatter himself would find today bewildering.

“Jenkins?” There was a tone of surprise in her voice. Good he wasn't the only one nervous about today. Somehow that made it slightly better. It was probably wrong of him to take some satisfaction from that but at least it wasn't just him.

He tries to sound perfectly normal and calm as he replies. “Yes. Over here.”

He applies the finishing touch which was a small bouquet of flowers he had picked from the coasts of peru, and Hawaii.

He found this spot a few ages back when he had been exploring Europe on some free time of his. Before he had joined the library. It was a small, secluded meadow in Spain that he had visited many times throughout the years. For the most part it had remained untouched. Except for the change in the vegetation and the occasional couple in love that would happen upon it and leave their marks from time to time. Today they may leave some of their own.

She was smiling as she climbs over the hill. Her hands covered with small smudges of dirt. Had it really been so steep? Perhaps he should have chosen a spot at the base of the hill instead. As he ponders she announces,

“Sorry I took so long. I thought I might have seen some stones that Estrella would enjoy. She is trying to own the largest collection in the world.” Cassandra smiles nervously as she stands up a little straighter. “However I realized after I had dug them out that she already had some of the same kind.”

“Ah of course.” At least it wasn't because of the hill. Honestly he had picked this spot because the view was best from upon the top of it. “I hope the climb itself was not to arduous.”

“Not at all though I was wondering why you chose such a place as this. Yet I think I can guess why now.”

“That would be?” He inquires as he approaches her and takes her arm in his.

“It’s nice and quiet. Away from anyone else. Peaceful.” Cassandra smiles up at Jenkins, but to him it seemed a little sad. She turns away from Jenkins to look at the small quilt he had laid out over the grass. “One thing I have learned about you over these years is that you like your solitude Jenkins. Sure you may enjoy having company around now, but we all know you also like your alone time Jenkins. You are a very withdrawn man.”

“Apparently not enough to keep you away.” He jokes as he releases her and they take their seats. There was the traditional picnic basket to the side. In the middle of the quilt Jenkins had sat the small vase filled with the foreign flowers. Around it he sets the food he had made. Along with a pie he had brought from the store. Surprising out of the ham he had cooked, the salad he had meticulously prepared with her favorite dressings, and the seasoned bread he had baked it was the pie she likes best. He couldn't help but wonder why he went through all the effort of cooking everything if she preferred the only store bought item. Sure she said she loved all the food bit his expression grew bitter when she said the pie was her favorite.

“What’s wrong Jenkins?” Cassandra asks as she wipes away at her lips with a napkin.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Cassandra laughs and Jenkins couldn’t stop the feeling of his lips being tugged into a smile. She reaches over their half eaten plates to rest a hand on his. “That was a terrible lie Jenkins.” She informs him before pulling her hand back. She looks down at it before gripping the ends of her skirt and looking at her food instead. Of course she was still nervous. After all he had turned her down the time she had asked all those years ago. She was older now, but still as lovely as ever. And he. Well Jenkins was Jenkins. Physically he never changed yet these new librarians had all found their special places within his heart just like they had within the library. Cassandra had just found a place a little different from the rest.

“No need to feel nervous now. I did invite you out here after all.”

“Actually I've been meaning to ask about that.” Cassandra begins, biting her bottom lip. Once she manages to look at him, Jenkins could tell where this conversation was heading. “Jenkins, why did you invite me out here? I-i-i mean. It's not that I'm not happy you did. I really am. I just, you didn't, after I asked you out b-back then. You, well, it was obvious you weren't very interested.” Cassandra admits barely able to keep eye contact with him during it all.

Jenkins sighs. He knew this would come up. They had discussed it in length in the pass after the incident had occurred, but never again after that. Jenkins chose his words carefully as he tries to explain.

“Listen Cassandra, I will admit I did feel quite a lot of aversion to the idea of a romantic relationship between us back then. My heart and mind was for another. Even now I wonder if this is the right thing. If I am somehow taking advantage of you or breaking my vow even though she is gone.”

“I understand,” Cassandra begins but Jenkins raises his hands to stop her.

“Please let me finish. Yet I have come to care for you in such a way despite those things, and as long as you are willing; so am I. I will not pressure you into anything. The decision is completely yours. I will agree to whatever you decide.”

He waits for Cassandra to say something. Moments pass by in silence. This marking one of the few times the silence made him unsure of his actions. When Cassandra stood so did he, and when she approaches him he catches his breath unsure of what she was doing. Was this the moment she would decline him, saying it was too late and his feelings took too long to grow. Or would she embrace him in a hug as was her usual move. When she presses her lips against his in a kiss he is caught off guard. By the time she wraps her arms around his neck and runs her tongue slowly over his pressed lips he is already granting her access and kissing back. He tries to remain gentle. It had been a long while since he had pursued any sort of action such as this, but his body’s memory kicks in and it remembers it well. He sets one hand on the small of her back as he cups her cheek in his other. Her skin was so soft, like her lips. Yet the way she kisses was anything but. Despite his best efforts to keep the kiss calm and gentle Cassandra had other plans in mind. After what was probably a few seconds but what felt like minutes to him she pulls aways. He’s a little reluctant to let her go. So instead of keeping his lips on her he holds his hands steady and solid where they were. Keeping her there, close to him.

“I am willing.”

“Are you sure?” He asks. “I need to know that you are sure. If you feel I am pressuring you,”

“Jenkins I have had a crush on you for a very long time. I knew you liked someone else after you told me. Once I found out it was Charlene I was a little jealous. I won't lie. But I never lost those feelings for you Jenkins. No matter how much I tried to forget them or move on. They remained. You aren't pressuring me into anything. I want this.” As an afterthought she adds, “Do you?”

Jenkins wasn't sure how this would work, or if it even could. However while he was in this beautiful field, with this beautiful girl, and the possibility of something good or maybe even great springing from this. Well it all made him willing to try. So just like the knight he was. Jenkins takes Cassandra's hand in his own and recites a vow.

“I do. I swear unto us that I will never willing or knowingly take advantage of you Cassandra Cillian and that I will forever remain loyal and at your side as we discover what this shall be. On my honor as a knight.”

Cassandra was blushing now as he kisses her hand and looks her in the eyes. “I mean it.” He whispers.

“I know.” Cassandra replies as her blush dies down a little. “So shall we head back to the annex?”

“Well the view of the flowers is gorgeous from up here and the night sky is something else entirely. Why rush?” He asks with a smiling playing on his lips.

“I'm sure they'll be fine without us for a day.” Cassandra replies with a bright smile that reaches not only her ears but her eyes as well. Somehow it seemed to make them all the more brighter.


End file.
